Software testing, especially data-driven testing, has typically used structured test scripts containing loops or conditions which iterate through a data table in order to execute the desired tests. In order to change the scale of a test or to add new variables to a test script, the internal logic and structure of the test script needs to change to include additional loops and conditions for the new variables. Due to these changes in the test script, the test script itself needs to be regressed in order to maintain the validity of all existing iterations through the test script. This regression testing of the test script adds costs and time to the level of effort necessary to maintain and scale the test script.
Additionally, a user must have intimate knowledge of the test tool, as well as programming skills, in order to use and run the test script. A user must understand the structure of the test script once opened in the test tool, and then be able to work with and within the test script in order to run the test that is needed. These limitations add to the total cost of ownership and reduce the return on investment in developing and delivering a well tested, high quality software solution to the solution's intended users. Current software testing methods lack the automation to dynamically create test scripts with changing variables that can be used by both skilled and non-skilled software testers.
Advantages over the prior art are herewith provided in the following disclosure.